regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Goldstein
Anthony is a Healer who has recently been kicked off Ministry payroll and put under the long arm of St. Mungo's. He's got a soft spot for mangy werewolves and may, in fact, be carrying puppies currently. No sense of humour at work, it was a small miracle to find him getting his snog on with someone willing--and alive--on his birthday. __TOC__ Anthony Aharon Goldstein Nicknames/Aliases: Ant, Tony, The Doc, The Kid (He doesn't mind of these any except the latter) Birthdate/Age: June 21st 1980 (27) Wand: 10" Walnut with a Dragon heartstring core. This wand isn't his original but was taken from a Death Eater he'd stunned during the war. Blood: Muggleborn Alumni: Ravenclaw Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Occupation: Chief Healer attached to the Regulators. Anthony deals with any and all injuries sustained by the field agents and other operatives. In addition to his medical duties, Anthony also performs autopsies and biological studies on some of the creature that the Regulators come across. He also accompanies field teams on assignments that are anticipated to be rather messy. Home: Anthony keeps a small flat near Scamander Park but usually sleeps in his office/infirmary located in Office #205. As the Regulator's sole Healer Anthony is always on call and finds it easier to simply sleep at headquarters. This also stems from an incident in which he splinched himself due to sleepiness and lost his little toe on his left foot. Finances: Moderate. Anthony's Ministry pay isn't very considerable but his parents have provided him with a considerable trust fund. This money lies untouched in his muggle bank account. Household: Anthony's only 'roomate' is a 200lb English Mastiff who goes by the name of Chayim. The dog spends most of his days patrolling the grounds of Scamander Park and his nights hogging Anthony's bed. External Appearance: Anthony's build and height are both rather average. His love of swimming keeps his physique lean and healthy but not very muscular. He keeps his brown hair short and manageable to avoid having to bother with it. His most distinguishing marks are his large green eyes which are often bloodshot from either too little sleep or too much time in the pool and his prominent eyebrows which he takes unusual care of to ensure that they do not grow too unruly. He is missing a toe on his left foot due to an accident, which is something that doesn't worry him overmuch as he's rather unconcerned about the state of his feet. This cause him some problems with his balance but he's managed to overcome it. Anthony looks extremely young for his age and attempts (unsuccessfully) to hide this by periodically growing facial hair. His youthful appearance garners a lot of teasing and taunts from his fellow Regulators. Anthony vastly prefers muggle clothes over the robes and cloaks that wizards seem to enjoy so much. While a work he prefers black medical scrubs over lime green Healers robes and while not at work (a rare occasion) he prefers t-shirts, jumpers, and jeans. While not stylish or vain he does hold a particular fetish for Converse All-star sneakers. He owns dozens of pairs in a variety of colors and is almost never seen wearing any sort of other shoe. A particularly beat up pair of black Converse trainers serves as his "lucky sneakers." He wore this particular pair throughout the war and now only breaks them out for field missions. First Impression: You're how old? Internal Political Views: Anthony pays attention to both muggle and magical politics. He is an unabashedly liberal and votes regularly for the Labour Party, even if he does not agree with all their principles. Some of his political views set him apart from the workaday witches and wizards. He feels that werewolves have gotten a raw deal. In Anthony's mind the scapegoating of werewolves parallels the treatment of the Jews throughout the ages and so he bears a soft spot for them in his heart. His views are rather well know and it's not unusual for the odd werewolf to show up at his door seeking discreet treatment. Quirks/Habits: Anthony is extremely quirky individual. This primarily stems from his experiences during the war which left him with a mild case of Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. Along with his penchant for Converse Sneakers he is also an abnormally clean person. It isn't unusual for him to bathe or shower at least three times a day. If forced to go without bathing for longer than a day he will become extremely irritable and complain constantly of being itchy. This mostly stems from spending two years of being almost constantly dirty and covered in other's bodily fluids. Because of his disorder (or so his therapist tells him) he is frequently beset by instances of unintentional magic when he is in the grip of strong emotions. This isn't usually destructive but sometimes manifests as strange sounds, smells, or minor telekinesis, none of which is ever under his control. Strengths: Anthony is an extremely driven person and has no difficulty seeing tasks through to their completion. During the war he was rather infamous for his ability to completely ignore incoming enemy fire while working on a patient. He's adept with most sorts of magic but has an exceptional talent for Healing magic. He keeps himself very up to date on new Healing matters and spells and his office is littered with Healing journals and texts from almost every country. Weaknesses: Anthony is absolute rubbish with forms of magic that require leaps of faith. He places absolutely no stock in Divination and has no talent in it. He has an extremely difficult time believing in things that he cannot comprehend with his own five senses. This scientific approach to life is at odds with some of the Regulator's mandates but his primary concern isn't for the Department's mission but with the health of it's members. Fears and Philias: Anthony dislikes most things that are considered dirty or unclean but he reserves a special fear and hatred for cockroaches. The sight or smell of them is enough to send him scurrying from the room. Hobbies/Interests: Anthony enjoys puzzles of all sorts, the more challenging the better. He also enjoys muggle rock music, American baseball, reading, television, movies, and any and all strategy games. Favourite Belongings: Besides his sneakers, Anthony isn't a very material person. His most prized possessions are his baseball cards which he keeps under lock and key in his Gringott's vault. Favourite Places: The Brighton Pier: Anthony isn't a fan of rides or rollercoasters but he really enjoys watching all the people walking around in the summer. He enjoys Brighton so much that he's considering making a permanent move there. Hogwarts castle: Some of his best memories are tied to the castle and he'll always have a fondness for the ancient stone fortress. The Sand-walk: During the warmer months, Anthony prefers to do his studying and research in and around the grounds of Scamander Park. He finds the abundance of life reassuring and comforting. History Anthony's life prior to the war was rather mundane. He was born to Benjamin and Cynthia Goldstein rather late in the couple's lives. He was raised in a typical Progressive Jewish home that wasn't very religious but rather treated being a Jew as more of an ethnicity. Anthony excelled in school and lived a rather mundane life until he received his letter from Hogwarts. Anthony's years at Hogwarts seem to whirl by in a blur of studying, Quidditch matches, and classes. When war came to the Wizarding world Anthony knew that he had to do his part and knew exactly what that part was. Raised on stories of the Second World War and the Nazi atrocities he knew that he couldn't simply sit back and let that sort of struggle happen without being involved. He'd known since the age of four that he wanted to follow in his parents' footsteps (both of them being medical doctors). During his later years at Hogwarts he'd shown an aptitude for Healing magic and decided that was the path that he wanted to pursue. He briefly returned to school in late 1997 but left as soon as the Ministry of Magic declared war. After ensuring that his parents were safely moved to Israel he returned to England where he underwent training as a field medic. Anthony volunteered to travel to France to help the French Resistance in the fight against the Death Eaters in their country. He proceeded to engage in dozens of hit and run raids with the French and is almost constantly on the run or in hiding. He remained in France until late 1998 when French openly joined the war and his services were no longer needed. He returned to England just before Christmas and refused the offers of psychological leave and instead requested to be sent to the front lines. Anthony was one of the participants in the Battle of Thirty Thousand. It was this battle that earned him and the other Ravenclaws involved an Order of Merlin. Anthony is forced to undergo psychological evaluation and is diagnosed with Posttraumatic Stress Disorder due to an incident that occurred in France that he refuses to discuss. He is taken off active duty until the Battle of Louth. He is sent in just as the battle is winding down but manages to help treat a number of the Lightsided witches and wizards who otherwise might have died. After the conclusion of the war Anthony traveled to Israel to spend time with his parents. They worried after his mental state and persuaded him to seek out therapy. He remained in Israel for two years, where he spent most of his time sitting in coffee houses and watching television. Deciding the it was time that he moved on with his life he returned to England, took his N.E.W.Ts, and began training as Healer in 2001. His training ended in 2004 and he returned to Israel to work as a Healer at the David Ben-Gurion Memorial Hospital in Tel Aviv. He quickly discovered that working in a hospital wasn't for him. The Healers were far too conservative for his tastes and he was appalled to find that the hospital turned Palestinian patients away. He resigned in disgust and sank into a deep depression. After months of laying on his parent's couch he was contacted by the British Ministry of Magic in late 2005. The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Unexplained Phenomena needed a Healer because of the threats that they constantly had to deal with. Anthony jumped at the offer and again returned to England. He's served as the Department's Healer ever since as well as running a secret side clinic for downtrodden werewolves and the other 'dregs' of society. Meta Journal: jewish_healer PB: Shia LaBeouf Player: Jared category:Characters Category:Regulators